


There's Something About Chloe

by queennkendrickk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennkendrickk/pseuds/queennkendrickk
Summary: Beca Mitchell had it instilled in her mind that she wasn't good enough by her father starting at a young age. Not to mention the fact that her dad practically disowned her when he found she was gay. Beca hated herself because of this. Overtime Beca began to think she wasn't loved and she would always be told just how worthless she was, or that was at least until she met Chloe Beale when she arrived at Barden University. Chloe grew up in a completely different world though. Her mistakes were accepted and her parents were proud of her decisions that she chose to make. Is it possible for Chloe to break down Beca's walls and bring some light back into her life? Find out in There's Something About Chloe!•In this fanfic both Beca and Chloe are freshman at Barden University•





	1. Not So Humble Beginnings

_ (Beca's POV) _

_ *Flashback* _

_ “Beca I expect better from you!” _

_ “Dad I’m trying my best, I’m just not good at math!” I allowed a tear to escape my eye. _

_ “Your 13 god damn it, you should know what your doing by now! If you applied yourself to your work more maybe you wouldn’t be failing your math class!” _

_ “Dad I’m trying my best,” I was now bawling my eyes out, “I’m sorry that I’m not good enough!” _

_ I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom still sobbing. My mind was all over the place but one thing that I knew at that moment was that I couldn’t take it anymore. I reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the razor blade that sat on the bottom shelf. I twirled it in my fingers and then made three cuts across my wrist. This was the first time I had cut myself. _

_ *End Of Flashback* _

I'm now 18 years old and still receive these same lectures from my father about how I am not enough, about how I'm not good enough. I still cut myself almost daily to try and help with the self hate but it never does. All my life I've waited to get away from my father to escape his hatred toward me since my mother died. Finally the day has come where I am going away to college and yet I still hate myself the same way I did yesterday and the same way I will hate myself tomorrow. I can't help but wonder when things will get better for me, or if they will get better.


	2. And Then There Was Sunshine

_ (Chloe’s POV) _

Today's the big day! Today I get to move into my dorm at Barden University! This is the next chapter of my life, and I couldn't be more ready for it to begin.

At about 12:30 I was fully moved into my dorm. I hadn't met my roommate yet but I was too busy worrying about the activities fair to notice. As I was walking through the booths, I came across one for an A Capella group called:  _ The Barden Bella's.  _ I knew that this was something I definitely had to be involved in so I immediately picked up an information sheet. When I looked up I saw a gorgeous brunette standing next to me and it felt like the world around me had just stopped.

"Hi, I'm Chloe!" I stated in my usual enthusiastic tone.

The brunette then replied, "Hey, I'm Beca," giving a fake smile and turning away. I could tell something was off about her but I didn't know what. 

Hours later, right before I was about to go to bed, I heard the doorknob moving around, so I figured my roommate had finally decided to show up. When the door opened, I was surprised as to who was standing before me. It was Beca, the same brunette who had stood before me hours ago. She looked at me up and down and smiled, except for this time it was a real genuine smile. I could quickly tell from this moment me and Beca were going to be fast friends, whether she liked it or not.


	3. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

_ (Beca’s POV) _

I stood in the doorway of the dorm, staring back at the ginger who I looked upon just hours ago. I smiled when I saw her because something about her was special, if only I knew what it was.

"How was your first day?" The enthusiastic ginger asked.

"Uh, it was good I guess," I stated with a shrug. Then this awkward silence came over us, until the redhead spoke once again.

"What's your story?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you from? What brought you here? What's your major?"

"I'm majoring in music, minoring in English. I'm here to get a fresh start, and I'm from Georgia. My dad actually works on campus, teaching comparative literature, professor Benjamin Mitchell."

"That's pretty cool!" The redhead always spoke with so much enthusiasm. Something about her makes me feel different, but I can't quite explain it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months have passed by and as they did me and Chloe began to grow closer to one another. One day after class, Chloe and I decided to watch a movie on my laptop. My sleeve had gotten rolled up accidentally and Chloe saw my scars.

"What are those from?" She asked in a soft, but concerned tone.

I pulled my sleeve back down, but I was at a loss for words. I just stared back at her dumbfounded. Then out of nowhere I started bawling. Something about her made me feel vulnerable. She pulled me in a hug, despite my urge to resist, and soothed me.

"It's okay, Beca. Your safe." She lightly rubbed my back while repeating this.

As soon as I was calm enough, I explained my scars to the startled ginger, "When I was younger I was verbally and physically abused by my dad. One thing my dad always hated about me was the fact that I was gay. He would tell me I was a disappointment and how  much of a burden I was was to him, then he would hit me to the point where my skin would turn numb. So when I was 13 I began cutting my myself."

I couldn't look Chloe in the eyes. From the small glance I did take though she looked like she was in shock. I wasn't sure what she was going to say and it scared the hell out of me. The tension began to build in the room. It stayed this way for about ten minutes until she finally spoke again.

"Beca, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, but I think I know a way to make you feel better." I was confused by her statement, until she leaned over and kissed me.


	4. The Start of Something New

_ (Chloe’s POV) _

Beca stared at me with a blank expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned due to her lack of reaction.

"I...I didn't know that you were..." she cut herself off but I got the idea.

"I'm bi actually." I stated, answering her question.

The room went silent once again, while Beca seemed to search for the right thing to say.

"I honestly thought you had a thing for Jesse," she spoke quieter than before and disappointment took over her voice, "I mean with the way he looks at you, I thought you two were dating for sure. But then you kissed me, and now nothing that I thought before seems to make any sense." I smiled softly at the brunette.

"Jesse? I've had my eye on you since I met you at the activities fair, Bec. When I heard you sing in the shower and then at Bella's auditions, it made me love you even more than I already did. Don't get me wrong I love being just friends with you, but I want to become more than that." I said the last part with a wink.

It took her a minute to realize what I meant, but when she did a smile took form on her face. "Are you serious?" She exclaimed.

"Well yeah..." I paused to gather my thoughts, "Otherwise I wouldn't do this again."

I leaned in to kiss the brunette and this time she kissed back. It started out slow and sweet until I deepened the kiss, causing Beca's eyes to go wide.

When  we finally broke I apart I asked her with a smile on face, "So do you want to give dating a shot."

She looked back are me with a smirk before breathlessly saying, "Yeah I would really like that." 

\----------------------------------------------------

That night instead of sleeping on opposite sides of the dorm room, we decided to cuddle up in Beca's bed. Before I fell asleep I whispered to Beca, "I love you so much Beca Mitchell."

She whispered back, "I love you so much more Chloe Beale." 


End file.
